grobotsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mice
Mice is a passive, single type side. It was based on Mangeurs, an older side made by the same author that consisted of gatherers sharing food on the map by using radio messages. However Mangeurs were not made for an hostile environment making them perform poorly in tournaments. So Mice was an attempt to correct that situation by adding new features such as active dodging and by optimizing hardware parameters and constants. Strategy Mice strategy is to attempt outgrowing enemy sides by being very efficient at eating mana. If there are signs of danger like grenade or blaster shots, it tries to get away from those and continue on it's way for a period of time with the hope to get out of range of aggressive cells and continue harvesting food in unoccupied areas. Weaknesses Weak against forcefields, group tactics and fighters chasing their prey. It also tends to starve when the population density gets too high. Source #side Mice #seed 1 1 1 #color 85745E #Author Szeety This side is basically a huge upgrade from the side Mangeurs (eaters in french). Mangeurs was a side that was focused on sharing and eating food and nothing else (so it was doing very bad against any hostile side). So 10 years after I've sent it, I decided to massively tweak it by doing a shitload of tournaments to see how much I could improve it just by having the right parameters and the right code. It went a lot better than expected, it climbed from the newbie tournament to the 3rd place in the main tournament (as of summer 2016). And all of that by staying passive and having only one type! #date november 2006 ; Original Mangeurs side which was weaponless and only had the communication part for sharing the food #date april 2016 ; Began retweaking the side at first against fighters-5 in 1vs1 tounaments (i liked their hostility) ; Added a bomb sith a robot-sensor and goes toward the enemy when the life dropped (worked great against them) ; Added successively Predator-2, Solar-Gatherer-Killer and Tomatoes to the tournament ; Added a shot-sensor to go toward the enemy sides when robots were not in range ; Added a state when the robot feels there is a threat with a cooldown to go back to the normal (feeding) state ; Added a short range blaster to kill enemy side before they blow up the bot and the bomb ; Added the ability to handle 2 foods #date may 2016 ; Implemented some active dodging to avoid getting hit when going toward the enemy ; Found out that it was better to just run away and to keep going in the same direction ; At that time, was playing against 9 newbie sides (began with a sparse selection and then the top9 newbies) ; Recoded how the constructor work, spend all its energy if the baby is close ; Almost removed the bomb and the solar-cells (which were completely removed afterwards) ; Began playing against much better sides (9 sides having a similar score to balun, and then the 9 sides from faithless to unproductive) #date june 2016 ; Playing against the top 9 sides ; Doesnt follow nearby enemies anymore ; Added a threshold to disable weapons and robot/shot-sensors at low energy. ; Did the same to the threat state at a lower energy (so it would exit at low energy to go eating instead of starving) #date july 2016 ; Playing against the top 19 sides (however it takes twice the time) ; Added a slow but steady repair-rate #date august 2016 ; Removed the blaster to make it fully passive ; Added the ability to battle for food with the engines when an other enemy robot/eater is near So it became a food sharing side with the strategy to outgrow other sides and hide from them. A bit like a MicroAlgae but with eaters. #type Mouse #color AEB3CB #hardware engine 0.37 ; It may seems huge, but active dodging likes big engines constructor 1.45 eater 2.5 energy 500 75 food-sensor 17.5 2 shot-sensor 6.8 3 robot-sensor 3.5 1 processor 36 armor 225 repair-rate 0.01 #code ;Energy Thresholds #const econs_feeding 325 ; when to construct in the feeding loop #const econs_threat 430 ; when to construct in the threat loop #const econs_baby 70 ; when to construct when the baby is nearly done #const e_sensors 100 ; when it can use shot/robot-sensors #const e_critical 25 ; when it can enter the threat loop #const e_repair 150 ; when it can use repairs ;Periods times (in frames) for food, shot and robot sensor #const period_food 40 #const period_shot 4 #const period_shotfood 4 ; (in the feeding loop) #const period_robot 20 ;Tweaked seek-location constants #const robot_brake 0.125 ; factor when it is on target but an other bot is near #const approach_brake 0.095 ; factor on approach (was 0.08 by default) #const maxspeedonfood 0.1 ; at what speed to brake when the cell is one the food #const robot_timer_add 230 ; cooldown time to add when the is an other eater nearby ;Threat loop constants #const deviation 0.82 ; at what angle (in radians) to dodge shots #const threat_timer_add 30 ; cooldown time to add when it detects a threat #const shutdown_engines 10 ; when to shutdown engines in frames before the threat loop ends ;Food sharing variables #var myfood 0 ; if the food belongs to this cell (1 or 2 for first or second food found on the sensor) #var mdist ; received food distance in messages #vector mfood ; received food position in messages #vector food1 ; nearest food position #vector food2 ; second nearest food position #vector myfoodpos ; wanted food position ;Threat variables #var health ; stores the armor level to check if it became lower #var robot_timer 0 ; timer to tell if there was a robot nearby recently #var threat_timer 0 ; timer to tell if there was a threat recently #vector dr ; vector of the distance between the shot (or a food) and the cell #vector dv ; vector of the difference of speeds between the shot and the cell #const baby_threshold 255 ; at what constructor-remaining to push the baby out (econs_feeding - econs_baby) 1 constructor-type! ;econs_feeding econs_baby - baby_threshold! do do ; begining of the feeding loop armor health! myfood nif period_food periodic-food-sensor if ;Process what food to go to depending on what food the cell already tried to go. food-found if food-position food1 dist if ; if the nearest food had changed food-position food2 dist if ; if that food hasnt been tested yet ; There is a new food closer food-position food1! 1 myfood! else ; Means that food1 is gone and food2 took its place food-position food1! next-food if ; looks for a new food after food2 food-position food2! 2 myfood! then then else tryfood2: next-food if food-position food2 dist if ; if food2 had changed ; Either food2 is gone or there is a new food between food1 and food2 food-position food2! 2 myfood! then then then myfood if food-position myfoodpos! id myfoodpos food-distance 4 1 send ; Ask if this food is taken then then then then myfood if ; Checking messages to see if the food you wanted is wanted by other cells do 1 messages while 1 receive drop mdist! mfood! ; Receiving the message id <> if ; reject own messages mfood myfoodpos dist nif mdist position myfoodpos dist < if ; If someone else is closer myfood 1 = if 0 myfood! tryfood2& jump then 0 myfood! exit_messages_loop& jump else id myfoodpos position myfoodpos dist 4 1 send ; This is my food! then then then loop else exit_messages_loop: 1 clear-messages then myfood if ; An expended seek-location myfoodpos position v- dr! dr norm radius < if eaten nif ; if the food is gone 0 myfood! exit_seek& jump then robot_timer time > if ; If there is a robot nearby dr robot_brake vs* engine-velocity! ; Goes towards the food to make sure the cell doesn't leave it to an other eater engine-max-power engine-power! else speed maxspeedonfood > if ; Brakes when the cell goes to fast (however it is not enough to brake completely, the cell will zigzag a little around it (as some kind of passive dodging)) 0 0 engine-velocity! engine-max-power engine-power! celse 0 engine-power! then else ;myfoodpos seek-location dr approach_brake vs* engine-velocity! engine-max-power engine-power! then ; Verify if there is a robot nearby energy e_sensors > if period_robot periodic-robot-sensor if robot-found if time robot_timer_add + robot_timer! then then then enemy-collision if time robot_timer_add + robot_timer! then else exit_seek: 0 engine-power! then energy e_sensors > if period_shotfood periodic-shot-sensor if shot-found if do shot-velocity norm if ; avoid picking speedless shots 0 myfood! 0 repair-rate! 0 engine-power! confirmed_shot& jump then next-shot while-loop then then then ; Constructor and repair code constructor-remaining baby_threshold < if 1 constructor-type! energy econs_baby > constructor-max-rate * constructor-rate! 0 repair-rate! else energy econs_feeding > constructor-max-rate * constructor-rate! energy e_repair >= max-repair-rate * repair-rate! then armor health < energy e_critical > and until-loop ; end of the feeding loop time threat_timer_add + threat_timer! armor health! 0 myfood! 0 repair-rate! 0 engine-power! do ; begining of the threat-loop ; Very basic active dodging period_shot periodic-shot-sensor if shot-found if do shot-velocity norm if ; avoid picking speedless shots confirmed_shot: position shot-position v- dr! velocity shot-velocity v- dv! time threat_timer_add + threat_timer! dr dv dot 0 < if ; if the shot goes towards the cell or is going away (if the shot and the cell goes at a constant speed, the time it takes to have the smallest distance between them is -dr.dv/|dv|²) 1 shot-velocity angle deviation dr dv cross signum * + polar-to-rect engine-velocity! ; dr x dv tells if the shot goes on the right or on the left of the cell engine-max-power engine-power! exit_shot_loop& jump then then next-shot while-loop then then exit_shot_loop: ; If the cell received damage armor health < if time threat_timer_add + threat_timer! armor health! then ; Shutdown engines when it is about to leave the threat loop to save some energy (should be far enough of any danger) threat_timer time - shutdown_engines < if 0 engine-power! then ; Constructor in a threat situation (without repairs for saving energy) constructor-remaining baby_threshold < if 1 constructor-type! energy econs_baby > constructor-max-rate * constructor-rate! else energy econs_threat > constructor-max-rate * constructor-rate! then threat_timer time <= energy e_critical < or until-loop ; end of the threat loop 0 engine-power! 1 clear-messages forever ; go back to the feeding loop #end Category:Sides